The present invention relates to a liquid mixture used to remove DMSO and other solvents and compounds that may build up on the surface of dielectric barrier material.
Dielectric barrier discharge plasma devices can be used to create ozone and ionic cascades used for cleaning and sterilization. In some instances, solvents and compounds on the item being so treated include DMSO, other solvents and/or compounds that are partially or not ionized at all by the plasma. This un-ionized material will in some instances condense on the dielectric barrier material or alternatively splash on the dielectric barrier material due to imparted force from the plasma field or simply drop off the item onto the dielectric barrier surface.
The presence of these solvents and compounds on the surface of the dielectric barrier material may alter the properties of the energy release from the surface of the dielectric barrier material. Specifically it is known that solvents and compounds can form a layer on top of the dielectric barrier material and alter the optimum frequency of the energy release or that other solvents and compounds can change the amount of energy required to achieve energy release from the dielectric barrier material. In some instances, solvents and compounds due to a mix being on the surface can effect both a change in optimum frequency and the amount of energy required to achieve energy release from the dielectric barrier material.